Tears Shall Fall
by Kinkatia
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is completd, and in the hands of Naraku. In an unexpected move, he uses it to travel to Kagome's time, where only she and InuYasha can follow. The rest of the gang is in trouble, but Sesshomaru comes to their aid. How much does he care?
1. Bad News

**Hiya readers! This is my personal favorite out of all the fanfics I've written (I have a few I haven't gotton around to posting yet), and I wrote it at a time when I was just sick and tired of happy endings. So I wrote an InuYasha fanfic with an unhappy ending. But by the time I was finished, I was over the phase, and patched it up some. Still, it remains sad. And a romance, too! It's a tragic romance! Yay! I hope I captured the characters' personalities properly, but I'm a relatively new InuYasha fan. I can always make it better though. So, read, enjoy, and review. And if you want to yell at me, go ahead, I'll understand. After all I've already received a death glare and been dubbed a vile, evil creature with no moral, heart or soul. Okay, shutting up now. On with Chapter One!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu, and I'm glad, cuz then I couldn't have so much fun writing Inu fanfics!**

Tears Shall Fall

"Damn that Naraku," InuYasha growled, plopping himself on the ground. "I can't believe he got the jewel shard before us. We should have been there first!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kagome said, sitting down beside him. "Hakudoshi had a head start on finding the way to the border between this world and the next."

"Yeah, and it was right here under our noses the whole time!" He crossed his arms sulkily, glaring at the ground.

"Who'd have guessed it had something to do with the Bone-eater's Well?" Kagome said softly, gazing absently at the ancient well.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You're back! Did you get the sacred jewel shard?" Shippo came running at them from the trees, happily leaping into Kagome's lap. InuYasha'a scowl was all the answer the little fox-demon needed.

"Have Sango and Miroku returned yet?" Kagome asked, wisely changing the subject before InuYasha lost his temper.

Shippo became somber immediately. "Yeah. And they've both got bad news."

"Well, we might as well add ours to the lot," InuYasha grumbled, standing and stalking off towards the village; Kagome, carrying Shippo, was right behind him.

They entered Kaede's hut quietly, afraid of what news Sango and Miroku had brought.

Kaede, fidgety in the tension, was busying herself with the making of tea. Sango was sitting quietly staring at her hands in her lap, her expression unreadable. Kirara lay curled in a corner, watching her unhappily. Miroku, for once not being perverted, sat beside the demon slayer, a consoling arm about her shoulders.

When they were seated, Kagome quietly relayed what had happened. "Hakudoshi got there before us. We lost the jewel shard."

"And that damned Naraku had to show up and rub it in our faces," InuYasha growled. "Before he ran off like a coward."

"I have heard disturbing reports of a large gathering of demons not far from here, in Koga's territory. Naraku is probably involved," Miroku said. He paused, glancing at Sange, then continued. "Sango managed to find Kohaku, but Naraku had decided he didn't need him anymore, and so arrived to reclaim the jewel shard."

Everyone was silent until Sango spoke, answering the question no one dared to ask. "Kohaku is dead," she choked out. "Naraku made sure I saw it, just like last time." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing, and leaned on Miroku for support. He gently cradled her head with his free hand, fighting his own tears.

InuYasha abruptly stood, stalking silently out of the hut. Kagome followed momentarily, jogging to catch up. He stopped at the base of his favorite sulking tree to see what she wanted. When she came up beside him, sha asked softly, "Mind if I sulk with you?"

In answer, he hooked an arm around her waist and leapt into the tree. They situated themselves so that they were sitting back to back, with Kagome facing the trunk. They were silent for a while, both deep in their own thoughts.

"Naraku is up to something," InuYasha said quietly.

"We should check out that gathering of demons," Kagome suggested.

"You can bet that Koga will be there before us."

Kagome gasped. "If it is Naraku's doing, then Koga's in danger! Naraku would be going aftert the jewel shards, just like with Kohaku!"

"Then we better get going now!"

**Okay that's chapter one! I know, pretty uneventful. But the other chapters are better! I promise! Review if you have anything to say!**


	2. Even More Bad News

**Howdy ya'll! Time for the first actiony chapter! Hooray! So, I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet, but I was told by Saruto to put more chapters in, so…yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Hooray for me! (I mean that, by the way)**

Tears Shall Fall

Chapter2

InuYasha paused momentarily on the top of a tree, sniffing the air. "What is it?" Kagome asked, adjusting the bow hung over her shoulder.

"I smell blood," he answered. "A lot of it. I can't tell if any of it is Koga's."

"We should check," she said, worried.

He leapt from the tree to the ground, running swiftly. After a minute of so, he halted again, letting Kagome slide off his back. "Stay here," he commanded, darting through the trees, holding his arm across his nose. Kagome knew why; the scent of blood was strong even for her, and to InuYasha's nose, it must be almost overpowering.

He hadn't been gone for long when she heard movement behind her. "I-InuYasha?" she stammered, spinning around. There was no answer. A moment later, she heard movement again, and a wicked snicker. Slowly, she went after the half-demon.

She stumbled through a clump of close-growing trees, then stopped, frozen in her tracks. InuYasha appeared in front of her, but he wasn't fast enough to keep her from seeing the massacre. At least a hundred demons had been killed, brutally hacked to pieces. She had seen plenty of demons killed before, but nothing could have prepared her for that gory sight.

"Kagome, I told you to stay put," InuYasha reprimanded gently, guiding her away.

"I-I know," she stammered weakly. "But there was someone sneaking up on me, and-" She stopped abruptly. "Was Koga-?"

"No," he replied quickly. "He wasn't among them."

"Good," she said, before turning and vomiting into a bush. When she was done, she fell to her knees, shaking violently. InuYasha knelt beside her, hesitantly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, finding reassurance in his eyes. "I'll be alright. We-we should get going."

Shakily, she climbed onto his back, and he walked toward the village. She buried her face in his back, clinging tightly to his kimono. She shuddered, thinking of the merciless slaughtering of all those demons. "I'm glad Koga wasn't there," she said into his back.

"Yeah. Me, too."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshomaru stopped walking abruptly, so that Jaken walked right into him. The toad demon cowered in fear a moment until he realized that he wasn't about to be injured.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her natural cheeriness in her voice.

He didn't answer, just stared off into the brush until the demoness came into the open. "It seems I can't hide from you," she said with a small smile.

"What are you up to, Kagura?" he asked coldly.

"Naraku has me helping Kanna and Hakudoshi gather a demonic army to take to some other world," she answered coolly, not at all concerned that she was spilling secrets.

"Another world?" The dog demon narrowed his eyes at her, remembering overhearing something about 'Kagome's world' on the other side of the Bone-eater's well.

"Don't ask me, I haven't a clue," Kagura said. "Naraku likes to keep us in the dark about these things."

"And where is this army gathering?"

"Oh, somewhere south of here. Kanna is hiding their auras, so you may have trouble finding them."

Sesshomaru began walking again, quickly followed by Rin and Jaken. Kagura watched them go, her smile fading.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

InuYasha stopped walking, ears twitching. "What is it?" Kagome asked fearfully, lifting her head from his back.

"I may not be able to smell our loud-mouthed friend," he said with a grin. "But I can hear him." He turned and darted off in the direction of the wolf demon's voice. Soon enough, Kagome could hear him, too.

"Put me down! I can walk fine on my own! If you don't do as I say, right now, there will be serious consequences!"

They emerged from the trees to find themselves on a road. Two of Koga's pack were forcefully carrying him as he struggled to make them obey. It took him a moment to realize Kagome and InuYasha were there.

"Dog-breath?" he asked, startled. Then, he laughed, saying, "Good, you saved me the trouble of tracking you down!" He winced in pain as he was set down to sit in the road. Kagome began to worry when she saw that he was heavily bandaged. "Naraku will be coming for your sacred jewel shards," he warned.

"We came here to tell you the same thing," InuYasha said.

"Well, you're a little late," Koga replied sourly. "That girl Kagura showed up, then nearly sliced my legs off to get the shards. I got lucky, though, because Naraku showed up before she could finish me off, took the shards, and told her she was needed elsewhere. He went towards Kaede's village, but Kagura went the opposite direction. Then these two numskulls were more concerned about not letting me walk than warning you." He finished, fuming.

"They're only worried about you," Kagome said.

"Naraku's moving fast," InuYasha interrupted. "If he thinks we're at the village, Miroku and the others are in for some trouble."

"They won't be expecting him yet!" she exclaimed. "We have to get there, quick!" As InuYasha leapt away, she called over her shoulder, "Make sure he doesn't walk until his legs have healed properly!"

The smell of blood was still strong, and InuYasha was in midleap between trees when something hit him from the side—hard. Having nothing under his feet, he went flying, Kagome crying out in fear.

Finding himself facing the sky as he was falling, InuYasha realized that Kagome was still clinging to his back. Unable to turn around in midair, he did the only thing he could; swiftly, he pulled the girl up into his arms, and took the impact of the fall. It was enough to knock the wind out of them both, and they lay there, stunned.

Suddenly, Naraku himself was there.

Kagome was the first to regain her breath, and immediately fled, knowing Naraku was after the jewel shards she possessed. She wasn't fast enough. A green tentacle wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. She found herself face-to-face with him, and clutched desperately at the shards hanging around her neck.

"I do not wish to kill you as of yet," Naraku said maliciously. "If you want to prolong your pitiful existence, hand over the jewel shards."

"Put her down, you bastard!"

InuYasha had gotten to his feet, and held Tetsusaiga threateningly in front of him. Before Naraku had a chance to respond, the half-demon rushed forward and sliced off the tentacle that held Kagome. She crumpled to the ground, and he scooped her up and jumped away from Naraku.

But he had underestimated the length of those writhing limbs, and one of them swung at the pair, sending them flying. Kagome had still been holding onto the shards, and the force of the impact caused her arm to jerk away from her; the cord broke. The shards glinted in the sunlight before Naraku, now hiding under his baboon skin, snatched them out of the air and bounded away.

Kagome and InuYasha landed in a cloud of dust. The half-demon was on his feet immediately, but Naraku was gone. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and gently lifted the unconscious Kagome in his arms, running full-speed toward the village.

"Naraku got them, didn't he?" The rush of air past her face had awoken Kagome.

"Yeah," he answered, gritting his teeth to control his anger.

Unexpectedly, she buried her face in his chest. "InuYasha, I know we're in a hurry," she said, her voice muffled. "But can we stop for a minute?" Something in her voice made him comply, worried.

As soon as she was on her feet, she threw her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. "I'm so scared," she confessed. "I'm so afraid."

He embraced her lovingly, knowing full well what she meant. "So am I," he admitted. "But no matter what happens, we're in this together."

She lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes, finding there the strength she needed to go on. She dried her tears, unaware that she had just given him the same gift.

With newfound courage, they hurried after Naraku.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Stay here," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, only to be ignored as his master disappeared into the surrounding woodland.

The dog demon sniffed the air. The demonic army was nearby; Kanna had failed to mask their scents. He approached calmly, singling her out.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "Have you come to thwart Naraku's plan?"

**YAY! That was my second chapter! Review! Please? I wanna know what you think of my lovely little tale! Don't worry, there's plently more to come, but I really want some reviews. Pretty please?**


	3. The Final Battle Begins

**Time for chapter three! We're getting to the good part now, so I'll shut up and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: What are you thinking? No, I don't own InuYasha. **

Tears Shall Fall

Chapter 3

Lady Kaede was waiting for them, but they couldn't stop. InuYasha could smell Naraku, further on, past the village. "The Bone-eater's Well!" she called after them, and the half-demon adjusted his course.

They heard the fight before they saw it. By the time they arrived, it was clear who was winning. Sango was slumped against a tree; Miroku was on his knees, his left hand turning an ugly purple; Shippo was shielding the monk from a swarm of saimyosho with his fox fire; Kirara had just been swatted out of the air.

Behind Naraku, where the well should have been, was a large white area, which resembled a tear in the air. Naraku disappeared into it when Kagome and InuYasha arrived.

"Should we follow him?" Kagome asked, glancing at InuYasha.

"Do we have a choice?" He looked at her, too, and on impulse, reached out to her. She found herself caught in a short, passionate kiss, which ended when InuYasha turned away and walked purposefully toward the strange light.

Kagome quickly followed. "Hey, wait! We're in this together, remember?" He smiled, taking her hand, and together they jumped into the light.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and walked away calmly, leaving the remnants of Naraku's army behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called cheerfully when he returned.

"Come," he said, walking past them. "There is something I must do."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They found themselves standing just outside Kagome's family shrine, the same glowing space that they had jumped into now behind them. Naraku was ahead of them, and Kagome's family was hurrying out of the house to investigate.

Realization struck them both at once. Naraku had opened a portal into Kagome's time, one which anyone could pass through; demons included. Demons which could potentially destroy the world.

"No," she breathed, then tried to warn her family. "Mom, Sota, Gramps! Get away now!" she shouted.

But it was too late. They'd seen Naraku-and vise versa. Her grandfather sat down hard, pointing with a trembling arm. "D-demon!"

Naraku, laughing evilly, waved an arm at them, and Kagome's mom instinctively crouched down and pulled Sota into her arms, trying to protect him.

However, they weren't harmed. An orange barrier surrounded them, preventing them from fleeing. Through its shimmering surface, Kagome could see the fear on their faces, and something inside of her snapped. She turned to Naraku, defiance in her every move, pure confidence and determination blazing in her eyes. She smiled, grimly, expectantly.

Seeing this sudden change in her, InuYasha smiled as well. He'd gone through the same thing when he was a child, when he'd finally realized that he couldn't count on his mother to protect him from everything. It was the day he had truly learned to fight.

She drew and notched an arrow, her newfound inner strength flowing from her. "Ready?"

The half-demon drew Tetsusaiga. "Oh yeah."

She let the arrow fly, and InuYasha supported it with his Wind Scar. Their aim was true; there was no way for Naraku to dodge that powerful blast. But something happened. An invisible barrier dissipated the Wind Scar, and though Kagome's arrow continued through, on its own, it wasn't enough to do much damage.

They tried again with the same results. This time, however, the sacred arrow practically exploded with spiritual power when it pierced Naraku's flesh. Kagome had found her true potential.

In angry retaliation, Naraku swiped at them with an oozing tentacle. InuYasha picked up Kagome and jumped away, dodging.

Determined to not let that happen again, Naraku knew he had to separate them. He took another swipe at them, but while they were in the air, he lashed out once more, managing to knock Kagome away from InuYasha.

As soon as InuYasha regained his footing, he ran toward Kagome. But Naraku smashed a tentacle between them, leaving them to fend for themselves. InuYasha managed to get away unscathed, but Kagome was nearly crushed.

"Kagome!"

"I'm alright! But we can't just keep dodging him!"

She was right. InuYasha tried his Wind Scar again, but Naraku was ready. Instead of dissipating the attack, he borrowed power from the Shikon Jewel and deflected it back at the half-demon. The Backlash Wave countered that, but, unfortunately, it was also deflected, and InuYasha did not have time to dodge. A "sit" command from Kagome saved him from the full force of attack, but he was still hit hard. Too hard.

Naraku wrapped a slimy tentacle around him, laughing maniacally as he began to crush the winded half-demon. "Soon, my demon army will come through, and I will conquer this world!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Kagome cried.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

He looked over the battlefield, assessing the situation. He didn't know what the white light was, so he ignored it.

The demon slayer was clearly dying, as was the monk. The two-tailed demon was struggling to stand, and the little fox demon was panting hard, obviously exhausted.

Tenseiga pulsed, and Sesshomaru knew it wanted him to save his brother's friends.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't possible mean to help them!" Jaken exclaimed when he saw his master unsheathe the healing sword. He didn't receive a response.

Sesshomaru quickly saved the four, and stood holding Tenseiga, wondering where InuYasha and that troublesome girl had gone.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. We are in your debt," Miroku said, before going over to Sango.

"What is this," the dog-demon asked, looking at the white area.

"I think it's some kind of portal," Shippo answered. "I don't know where it goes, though. Kagome and InuYasha followed Naraku through it."

**Ooh, it's getting good! Please review! Pretty, pretty please? It was hard to keep all the characters from getting OOC, so let me know how I did, okay? Then read some more!**


	4. Desperate Moves

**I'm sure you want to read, so I'll let you.**

**Disclaimer: What are you thinking? No, I don't own InuYasha. **

Tears Shall Fall

Chapter 4

A well-aimed arrow, glowing with spiritual power, blasted through the tentacle that was holding InuYasha. He dropped to the ground and managed to land on his feet-barely.

Kagome ran to him, just as Naraku sent a blast of power at them. He was unable to absorb the Shikon Jewel because of the portal, but he could borrow power from it, which he was doing more and more.

InuYasha tried to block the attack with Tetsusaiga, which he had easily done many times before. But combined with the power of the Shikon Jewel, it was too much.

Tetsusaiga shattered.

Sesshomaru looked at the portal for a moment, then turned away, believing his brother could handle whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. He began to sheathe Tenseiga, but stopped when it started trembling in his grasp.

What could be causing Tenseiga to behave like this? he thought.

Then…

Tenseiga shattered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your sword!" Rin cried, running up to him, Jaken close behind.

"It's broken beyond repair!" the toad-demon exclaimed in disbelief. "How could this have happened?"

"It couldn't," Sesshomaru said quietly, almost to himself. "Unless Tetsusaiga has also shattered."

"Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"If Tetsusaiga truly has been destroyed," Miroku began.

"Then InuYasha is practically defenseless!" Shippo finished, jumping to his feet.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru thought. What _have_ you gotten yourself into?

InuYasha and Kagome were forced backwards. They landed hard, but both survived. Kagome's bow, however, hadn't.

"How are we gonna beat him if I can't get through his damn barrier?" InuYasha growled breathlessly.

Kagome knew a way, but he wouldn't like it. "I can get through it," she said quickly. "He's borrowing power from the sacred jewel. If I can get it from him, you can attack him."

"It's too dangerous!" he objected.

"Don't you get it? Our lives don't matter anymore! If Naraku wins, how many people will he kill? This is more than just revenge-the whole world is at stake!"

He took a deep breath and nodded; as always, Kagome was right. "How're you gonna get close enough to take it?"

Kagome looked grim as she answered. She saw him almost object again, but he bit his tongue. It had to be done.

They solemnly approached a very amused Naraku. He waited patiently to see what their next move would be. He hoped they would surrender. Their deaths would be long and painful if they did. What happened, however, was not something he was prepared for.

InuYasha held onto Kagome's arms, spun her around once for momentum, then threw the girl at him. She pulled an arrow from her quiver as she flew, and stabbed the very confused villain in the arm with it, loosening his grip on the jewel. She snatched it from him, but he grabbed her with his other arm, preventing her escape. He struggled to get it back, furiously noticing that his portal was shrinking.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With painful realization that his barrier was down, Naraku swatted the injured half-demon away.

But InuYasha was determined. "Blades of Blood!" That hit Naraku in the face, giving Kagome enough time to pull out her last arrow, which she promptly stabbed him in the chest with, pouring all her spiritual power into it.

The resulting explosion was devastating. Kagome's family, protected by the barrier from the jewel, watched in silent horror as InuYasha and Kagome were slammed into each other, and then the sacred tree.

The tree snapped in half. The shrine around the well collapsed. Every window in the house shattered. The light receded. The barrier around Kagome's family disappeared.

Everyone had grown quiet, staring fearfully at Sesshomaru, who was still holding the now useless hilt of Tenseiga.

He dropped it, sudden fear washing over him. "No," he whispered, realizing what it must mean. He turned sharply to the portal, finding it was shrinking rapidly. He moved toward it, but found it was already too small for him to get through.

A sudden pang in his heart brought him to his knees, clutching at his chest, helplessly watching the portal disappear. He had felt something like it before, long ago.

_The day Father died…_

When the portal closed, the feeling stopped, but Sesshomaru did not rise.

**Okay, stop right here. You must review now, before you read further. Yes, go and click the button next to 'Submit Review' and then do so. I really want to know your reactions at this point in time, okay? Then you can read the last chapter. Oh, and in case you were wondering why Tenseiga shattered when Tetsusaiga was 500 years in the future, it's because the portal thing was warping the space time continuum. If it had been open longer, you may have been able to see the future on the other side of it. Okay, now review!**


	5. The Surprise Ending

**I'm sure you want to read, so I'll let you.**

**Disclaimer: What are you thinking? No, I don't own InuYasha. **

Tears Shall Fall

Chapter 5

For several moments, no one moved.

A glowing arrow shot past them, hitting Naraku, extinguishing the last of his life. Kikyo stood triumphantly in the open. Naraku was dead.

"K-Kagome?" Her mother stood shakily. "Kagome!" She ran towards the destroyed tree, followed by her father and son.

InuYasha was half-propped up against the fallen part of the tree, bleeding heavily from his severe wounds. The final explosion had been forceful enough to crack his skull against the trunk, which was smeared with blood.

Kagome, lying partly on top of him, had fared no better. Her fragile human body could not withstand the abuse she had been subject to.

Neither girl, nor half-demon was breathing. Kagome's mother fell to the ground beside her daughter, wailing her grief. Sota stopped short, tears falling from his eyes. "S-sis? InuYasha?" He watched his grandfather kneel beside his mother, and she turned to embrace him, sobbing.

"He's dead." It was said calmly, with disbelief and shock. That statement sent chills through InuYasha's friends. They feared who Sesshomaru might mean.

The said demon pounded the ground with his clenched fist, his voice growing louder as he said, "InuYasha, you insolent half-breed, you weren't supposed to die!" Tears fell, despite his iron control over his emotions.

"InuYasha," he whispered. "My brother…"

Behind him, Sango turned right into Miroku's arms, sobbing as he began to tremble with grief. Shippo started wailing. They all knew that if InuYasha had been killed, Kagome had most likely suffered the same fate.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru while Jaken gawked, and hugged him, her own tears falling. Though he didn't show it, he was grateful for the small girl's embrace; it kept him from breaking down completely.

He'd never see his brother again.

"InuYasha…"

Kikyo walked over, looking down at the dead pair. I should be happy, she thought. All three of them killed. Yet I still feel nothing but anger and hate. She turned her gaze to the grieving humans. I should spare them the sorrow.

Silently, she moved to Kagome, and took the Shikon Jewel from the girl's limp hand. 'Hey! What are you doing?" Sota demanded, not yet feeling the full impact of his sister's death. He gasped when the priestess looked at him sadly; he couldn't believe how much she resembled Kagome.

Turning back to Kagome and InuYasha, Kikyo concentrated on the jewel, gathering its power. She directed it at the two, healing their wounds first, then calling their souls back to their bodies.

The jewel disintegrated in her hand. And only InuYasha was breathing again. Resurrecting the dead took much power; the jewel was spent. But there was still something Kikyo could do.

She reached deep inside herself, to the single spark of life that had been given to her body by Urusue. It didn't give her back the life she had lost, but it could do something for someone of true flesh.

InuYasha stirred, opening his golden eyes. "Kikyo?"

Her eyes met his. "Good-bye, Inuyasha." He watched as she knelt, placing her hand on Kagome's brow. Almost instantly, her chest began to rise and fall, and Kikyo's body crumbled, once more ash and earth.

"Thank you," he breathed, sitting and gently pulling Kagome into his lap, embracing her as silent tears of joy slid down his face, and her family looked on in amazement.

The End…for now…

**Did you like it? I hope so. Originally, Kikyo wasn't going to bring them back to life, but out of fear from being mauled by my best friends and getting over my issue with happy endings, I patched it up in the end. Oh, and I know Sesshomaru doesn't cry, but I just LOVE messing with him. Hehe, that was fun to write. Now, review, and wait for the sequel!**


End file.
